


【月影】醉

by crisxu1123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 月影 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisxu1123/pseuds/crisxu1123
Summary: CP：月岛萤x影山飞雄
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 10





	【月影】醉

**Author's Note:**

> CP：月岛萤x影山飞雄

1.

月岛萤艰难地扛着影山飞雄走出电梯，喝的醉熏熏的男人把全身的重量都压在他的身上，嘴里低声呢喃着什么，手里扯着月岛萤的衣角，整个人不安分地往月岛萤怀里凑。

好不容易从口袋里掏出了钥匙的月岛萤，进门的第一件事便是把影山飞雄带到浴室里，他直起身，看着坐在浴缸里一下一下点头昏昏欲睡的影山飞雄，无奈的笑了笑。

“国王大人就是喜欢给庶民找事情做啊。”

今天影山飞雄有比赛，看完直播后，月岛萤便知道影山飞雄今天晚上肯定得很晚回来，果然没过多久他就接到了影山飞雄打电话回来说要和队友去庆功宴，照常的嘱咐了几句后，就挂断了电话。

结果没过多久他就收到影山飞雄队友的来电。

“明明庶民还特意嘱咐过。”月岛萤边说边给影山飞雄脱衣服，醉了的男人异常的温顺，像个提线木偶，让他干什么就干什么。

突然，双目失神的影山飞雄迷了眯眼睛，像是终于看清楚了身前的人是谁，忍不住露出了乖巧的笑容，他的手指轻轻地碰了碰月岛萤的脸颊。

“喜欢……莹……”

说着，便凑上前来，在月岛萤的嘴角落下蜻蜓点水般的一吻。

“你这家伙……”

毫无自知之明的国王陛下完全不知道他刚刚的话语和举动在月岛萤心里掀起了怎样的惊涛骇浪。

月岛萤一把将影山飞雄抱住，手捧着男人的后脑勺狠狠地吻了回去，影山飞雄的舌尖是软的，像是甜口的果冻，月岛萤强硬地缠上它，强迫影山飞雄与之共舞，两人的舌纠缠在一起，月岛萤的舌掠过口腔内的每个角落，从中尝到了淡淡的酒味，甜中带着一丝苦味。

耳边来自影山飞雄的呼吸声逐渐沉重，他本就因喝醉而乏力的身体越来越软，终于在他缺氧窒息前，月岛萤才依依不舍的放开了他。

平时高高在上的国王陛下此时正面色潮红，努力喘气想要平复急促的呼吸，被碾磨过的唇染上一抹艳红。

看来我也醉了啊。

月岛萤闻着身上沾上的一丝丝酒气，这样想到。

考虑到影山飞雄今天劳累了一整天，月岛萤本想就此打住，谁想影山飞雄却双手环上他的脖子，怯怯地说了声。

“我想要…莹…”

2.

影山飞雄醉了，彻底的醉了，月岛萤很明白，可是他无意识中透露出对他的依赖和爱恋总是让他控制不住心底的愉悦，露出一抹笑来。

他忽然想起影山飞雄和他表白的那个日子，当时的影山飞雄刚满合法饮酒的年纪，就被乌野的大家围着劝酒，到最后所有的成年人全部趴下，本身就不喜欢酒的他逃过一劫，在饭店门口吹着冷风，盘算着直接抛下里面那群醉鬼离开的可能性。

伴随着一声轻响，饭店的门开了，算了算时间应该是山口来找自己回去，没想到转身见到的却是一脸茫然的影山飞雄。

“国王大人要醒酒吗，那庶民就先告退。”

这几年，虽说两人的关系没有高一时那么紧张，也只是停留在场上默契的队友这个阶段，一旦离开了操场，他们便像那不小心交错的直线，重新朝着不同的方向前进。

影山飞雄想做的，就是把这两条线绕在一起，越紧越好，最好打个死结，永远都不要分开。

所以在月岛萤即将和他擦身而过时，他用力的一把攥住他的手，被灯光映得明亮的眼睛看着眼前因为疼痛而稍微皱起眉的男人，用平时在球场上的气势大声喊到。

“我喜欢你！和我交往吧！”

3.

喝了酒的影山飞雄总是意外的坦率。

“果然不管过了多少年，还是那个笨蛋国王呢。”听到爱人这般向自己求欢，就算是圣人也会忍不住吧，月岛萤平时冷淡的声音带着一丝宠溺。“遵命。”

月岛萤俯下身，在影山飞雄的胸前轻轻地舔舐，时不时的用牙齿轻咬乳尖，微微刺痛夹杂着快感令影山飞雄抑制不住哼出声。

修长的手指不知何时悄悄地来到影山飞雄的后穴，早已经过调教的身体渴望着他，一缩一合的想要将那可以给他带来快感的东西吞入其中，月岛萤也没让他久等，沾着润滑液的手指将它狠狠贯穿，影山飞雄被这突如其来的动作激的浑身一颤，发出撩人的呻吟。

影山飞雄的敏感点很浅，经过反复的搅动抽插，小穴中不一会儿已经纳入三根手指，随着月岛萤的手指一遍又一遍按压过那块凸起，影山飞雄的呻吟越发勾人，月岛萤清楚他快要到了，伸手想要抚上影山飞雄立挺的分身。

“不！不，不要……”察觉到他举动的影山飞雄抓住他的手臂，泛起水光的眼眸略带迷离盯着他，眼尾潮红，平时用来传出精确传球的手，悄悄抚上月岛萤早就鼓起的裤裆。“想要，莹……”

被如此暗示撩拨，月岛萤再也忍不住，皮带上的金属扣解开时发出的轻响回荡在两人耳边，影山飞雄这时才反应过来自己都做了些什么似的羞红了脸，别过头去不敢再看月岛萤。

看着自欺欺人的影山飞雄，月岛萤忍不住轻笑出声。

“好可爱，我的国王大人。”

“那里可，啊！”

被说可爱的影山飞雄转过头来想要反驳，就被月岛萤突然的进入打断，本就在高潮边缘徘徊的身体接受不了这样的刺激，白浊喷涌而出，还没等他缓过神来，月岛萤就抓着他白嫩的腿快速抽插起来。

刚释放过的身体仍然十分敏感，月岛萤每一次进入顶弄都能引得影山飞雄抑制不住的尖叫出声，一声盖过一声。

“莹，嗯啊……不，太快了……”

无视影山飞雄的求饶，月岛萤准确的狠狠碾过影山飞雄敏感的点，动作一次比一次深，润滑剂混合着体液在大力的抽插下发出色情的水声。

在情事上，两人的身份往往会调换，月岛萤成了那掌握一切权利的国王，而影山飞雄能做的只有接收他的征服，伴随着他的动作呻吟。

穴肉被摩擦引发出强烈的电流顺着脊柱蔓延至全身，影山飞雄无助的抱紧正在侵犯着自己的罪魁祸首，像小兽般呜咽。

凸起被不断的顶弄，源源不断的快感涌上来，他忍不住勾起脚尖，断断续续的呻吟中带着哭腔，被彻底操开的小穴条件反射的收缩着，引得月岛萤镶在他体内的性器又胀大几分。

影山飞雄难耐地仰起头，模糊视线的泪水沿着脸颊滴落，被迫撑开的后穴已经承受不住任何摩擦，他身前的性器早就高高立起，伴随着抽插流出透明的液体，再一次有力的撞击后，影山飞雄眼前发白，又一次达到了高潮。

温热的小穴死死地咬住了月岛萤的性器，他咬牙着再抽动了几下，也一起射了出来。

瘫软在月岛萤怀中的影山飞雄感到一股炎热的液体源源不断注入自己体内，身体又一阵抑制不住的痉挛，最后疲惫的躺在浴缸里睡着了。

月岛萤抱着昏睡过去的影山飞雄，虔诚的在他眉间落下一吻。

“我也爱你，飞雄。”

END


End file.
